Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require a player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (i.e., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Winning symbols or symbol combinations are typically displayed to the player by a paytable. The paytable usually associates lower awards with symbols or symbol combinations which are more likely to occur in the primary game and usually associates higher awards with symbols or symbol combinations less likely to occur in the primary game.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. These secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are often activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game of the gaming machine. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on a payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine triggers the secondary bonus game on that gaming device. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
Bonus games that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are especially attractive to players. One way that gaming device manufacturers provide larger or more frequently occurring awards in slot gaming machines is by providing free spins to players. Such games typically provide the players a designated number of free spins at the beginning of the game.
There is a need to provide new and different ways to provide players with free spins in gaming machines as well as new and different gaming machines involving such free spins.